swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Mantellian Savrip
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy A reptilian Species of semi-sentient brutes native to the planet Ord Mantell, Mantellian Savrips' sentience was a contentious subject to xenobiologist from the Core Worlds. Often believed to be simply a very cunning non-sentient Beast by many Mantellians, the Mantellian Savrips are technologically primitive, and have their own informal language. Preferring to wear clothing and wielding simple tools and Weapons, some Mantellian Savrips had learned to speak accented Basic. Mantellian Savrips are naturally inclined to combat, and this, coupled with their unusual language, only fostered the notion that they were unintelligent. During the colonization of Ord Mantell, sanctioned killings of the Mantellian Savrip Species nearly drove the race to extinction. Many were hunted or exported, and, by the time of the Galactic Empire, few Mantellian Savrips remained on Ord Mantell, keeping to themselves in the Scraplands. Mantellian Savrip Characteristics Personality: Mantellian Savrips are often brutes with little interest in the affairs of others. After their near extermination on Ord Mantell, most Mantellian Savrips have become withdrawn from galactic society, rarely leaving their villages in the Scraplands. Physical Description: Mantellian Savrips have a hunched-over stature, leathery skin, snake-like heads, and arms long enough to drag the ground. Their skin tone can vary between a bland grey or a dark blue tone, and their mouths are filled with razor-sharp poisonous teeth. Average Height/Weight: A typical Mantellian Savrip stands 4.0 meters tall and weighs 250 kilograms. Age Groups: Mantellian Savrips age at the following stages: Homeworld: Mantellian Savrips originated from Ord Mantell. Their systematic near-extermination has driven them to dwell in the Scraplands, a barren expanse of industrial waste. Languages: Savrip, a primitive language composed of roars, shrieks, and growls. Example Names: Kalhar, Mawkran, Clu, Taf, Mev. Adventurers: Few Mantellian Savrips leave their villages on Ord Mantell, even before their near-extermination. The few that due do so as slaves, often used as muscle for crime lords. Those that escape slavery to become heroes almost unilaterally become Soldiers. Mantellian Savrip Species Traits Mantellian Savrips share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Mantellian Savrips receive a +4 bonus to both their Strength and Constitution, but suffer -4 penalties to their Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma, as well as a -2 penalty to their Dexterity. Mantellian Savrips are solid walls of muscle and power, but are unsophisticated and quick to anger. * '''Large Size: As large creatures, Mantellian Savrips take a -1 size penalty to their Reflex Defense and a -5 size penalty on Stealth checks. Their lifting and carrying limits are double those of Medium characters. * Speed: '''Mantellian Savrips have a base speed of 8 squares. * '''Natural Armor: Mantellian Savrips have a tough hide that protects them from harm. They gain a +2 Natural Armor bonus to their Reflex Defense. A Natural Armor bonus stacks with an Armor bonus. * Natural Weapons: '''A Mantellian Savrip has Natural Weapons, in the form of tough claws. When a Mantellian Savrip makes an Unarmed attack, it may choose to use it's Natural Weapons, dealing 1d6 (Plus the Mantellian Savrip's Strength modifier) points of slashing damage with the attack instead of normal Unarmed damage. This attack with a Mantellian Savrip's Natural Weapons does not provoke Attacks of Opportunity. Mantellian Savrips are always considered armed with their Natural Weapons. * '''Poison: If the Natural Weapons of a Mantellian Savrip can deal damage to a living target, the target is also Poisoned. If the Poison succeeds on an attack roll (1d20 + the Mantellian Savrip's Character Level) against the target's Fortitude Defense, the target moves -1 step along the Condition Track. ** A target moved to the end of the Condition Track by the Poison is Immobilized, but not unconscious. * Primitive: Mantellian Savrips do not gain Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), or Weapon Proficiency (Rifles) as starting Feats at first level, even if their Class normally grants them. * Rage: '''Once per day, a Mantellian Savrip can fly into a Rage as a Swift Action. While Raging, the Mantellian Savrip temporarily gains a +2 Rage bonus on melee attack rolls and melee damage rolls, but cannot use Skills that require patience and concentration, such as Mechanics, Stealth, or Use the Force. A fit of Rage lasts for a number of rounds equal to 5 + the Mantellian Savrip's Constitution modifier. ** At the end of it's Rage, the Mantellian Savrip moves -1 Persistent step along the Condition Track. The penalties imposed by this Persistent Condition persist until the Mantellian Savrip takes at least 10 minutes to recuperate, during which time the Mantellian Savrip can't engage in any strenuous activity. * '''Automatic Languages: All Mantellian Savrips can speak Savrip. Category:Species Category:Mantellian Savrips